Turning On The Sith: Making Things Right
by PantherGuide
Summary: I know people are trying to fix the end of Epsiode Three: Revenge of the Sith. This is my attempt.


**Turning On The Sith:**

**Making Things Right**

By Red Falcon

She stood there watching, knowing what was going to happen. She could feel Anakin's rage at the Jedi council and their blindness, though he too was blind to some things. Mace Windu was sitting there all smug and so sure he and the others were on the right track to find the Sith Lord. _Idiots, he's right under their noises and they have no clue. It's no wonder the order fell apart when Anakin turned._

She breezed through the temple without anyone even noticing her. She made her way to the bowls of the Jedi temple, far beneath the shielded work rooms to the old living quarters.

"Things are going to be different my little ones. Your daddy won't be your daddy if I do this right but you'll still get to see him, I promise." she said.

She didn't notice, at first, that she wasn't alone. Once she was done tending to her children, Corinne finally sensed another presence in the room. In a blur of motion too fast for Obi-Wan to react to, Corinne had him in a head lock with a wicked knife at his throat.

"What are you doing following me? I will not let you hurt my children." Corinne said her voice soft and menacing.

"I would never hurt a youngling. I saw you pass one of the work rooms upstairs that's all. How did you know about these rooms, they haven't been used since the temple was first constructed?" obi-wan asked.

"It's the only safe place for us right now. Things are too up in the air and your council is making things worse." Corinne said.

"The Separatists don't have the power to strike here." obi-wan said.

"It's not them I'm concerned with. The Sith is far too close. Their high master has chosen a new host and is looking for a new apprentice. That choice is coming soon, especially when your council betrays one of its own with lies and mistrust." she said. She pushed him away from her leaving a faint scratch along Obi-Wan's neck.

"The council would never betray one of its own. That's so unheard of; it's never happened before and will never happen!"

"I know that there is no trust between members of the council and knight Skywalker, your Padawan if I remember rightly. Master Windu especially distrusts him because Anakin is far more powerful than the rest of you. All of you have been discounting his thoughts and abilities assuming that he will turn. If things continue as they are he will be lost to everyone but that can be changed." Corinne said. "Stay out of my way and keep the council from interfering and the Sith will be dealt with. Oh by the way, General Grievous is just another pawn to the Sith master to be sacrificed like Count Dooku. The Sith master wants Anakin. He can't have him; I won't let that happen even if I have to step on everyone of the council members myself."

Obi-Wan was thunderstruck. he knew his apprentice was powerful, he had wanted to explore the boy's limits with him but the council had forbidden it saying that it was too much temptation for the both of them to slip to the dark side. "I will make sure that Sith scum goes back to the hell that spawned him before I let him have Anakin. The prophecy is correct but because of the council's lack of true insight and the fighting between it and the senate, they have broken the prophecy and left Anakin adrift. I will tell you this master Kenobi, if the Sith get him there will be war and even worse genocide. The Jedi will be destroyed and countless others will fall."

"What will you do? Yoda and Mace want Anakin on the council but I know they will not grant him master's status?" obi-wan asked.

"When are they going to do this? And where is senator Amidala? She is the key to keep Anakin safe." Corinne asked.

"They will make the offer at the next session in two days. I believe that the senator is in her apartment at the moment. When we returned from rescuing the chancellor she met up with Anakin, she looked a little off though."

Corinne smiled, "She told him she's pregnant. I bet Anakin was on cloud nine after that sunk in, and now he is brooding because of those dreams. He thinks she's going to die in childbirth. At least that can be fixed easy enough and it will be the incentive he needs to do as I ask." she said and turned to face the other knight. "You won't tell anyone of this place now will you? You won't be telling the council about me either. I don't trust them as far as I could toss that jackass Windu."

"You know, the council and the code are wrong. Without attachments, we are nothing more than machines." Corinne said and she left Obi-Wan to ponder her last statement before he took off after her.

She was long gone by the time Obi-Wan made it to the surface of the Jedi temple. _This is going to be complicated._ Obi-Wan thought to himself. Corinne located a personal skiff and headed off to meet senator Amidala. C3po let the strange woman into the apartment then returned to its duties. Padme' was watching the passing traffic when Corinne approached her.

"I am sorry for the intrusion, senator, but there is a grave matter I must speak with you about." Corinne said.

Padme' turned to face the new comer. She noticed that the stranger was dressed as a Jedi and carried what appeared to be a light saber. However there were differences, the few female Jedi Padme' had seen before always appeared so tense and this one seemed at ease. Then there were the woman's eyes, it was as if she had seen horrors that no one could conceive of. In an instant she was terrified that Anakin was in trouble or worse.

"Be at ease, Knight Skywalker is quite safe. However if he were to remain on Coruscant that will change." Corinne said.

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Padme' said. She wrapped her arms around her middle, to protect her baby.

"There is a Sith master close by that wants Anakin as his apprentice. If he doesn't leave and leave soon events will conspire to destroy him and any chance the two of you have to be happy."

"What would you have me do? I will not do anything that will hurt him. I love Anakin so much." Padme' said.

"I know you do, so does he but his fear for your safety, your very life is giving the Sith master all the weapons that he needs to turn Anakin. I can't let that happen, the consequences of his turning are horrible." Corinne began.

"What will you have me do? Anakin is my life." Padme' asked.

"Craft a message telling him you are returning to Naboo. Make sure you include something that only the two of you know. That way when he reads it he'll know it came from you and not a trap. I would also ask that you take care of something for me, until I can retrieve it, them. They won't be safe here until the Sith master is dealt with and the Jedi council put back on the right path." Corinne said.

"Of coarse, anything I can do to help."

"In the Jedi temple beneath the shielded work rooms are the old living quarters from the days before the temple was finished, I left my children while I've been trying to set things right. I need to know that they will be safe until I can return for them. I know that you and Anakin will take good care of them in the interim and, gods forbid, be good parents to them if I should die."

In consideration of her own condition, Padme' consented to watching over the stranger knight's children. After crafting the necessary message, she headed for the lower levels of the temple to gather up Corinne's children. Padme' was then on her way home before any one even knew she had left her apartment.

Master Corinne stood in the corridor leading to the Jedi apartments waiting calmly. She practically oozed contentment. Soon her patience was rewarded as Anakin and Obi-Wan approached her slowly. "A moment of your time, gentlemen." Corinne said. "I have a message from Senator Amidala." She handed it to Anakin and stepped back.

Obi-Wan glanced at her and at her nod, he quietly slipped away. Obi-Wan knew he shouldn't be there for what she was going to say to him. "I was given that message from Senator Amidala for you." She handed over the data pad to the younger knight.

Anakin was instantly alert and worried. He read through the message several times to be sure he was reading it right. Corinne could see the confusion on the young man's face. "When I spoke with her she was quite content and your child was making its presence known to me quite strongly. I'm thinking that your child will be taking after you when he or she grows up." She said.

"You know about us? How, no one here knows?" Anakin snarled, alert for a possible threat.

"Stand down, I know many things that you and the council and even the senate don't know. I will also tell you that if you leave now and join your wife the dreams you have been having of her dying will be put to an end. The Sith are influencing you and causing your fears to be magnified."

"How can you be so sure? Even I don't know what's causing the dreams or why Padme' will die." Anakin grumbled.

"Because I do know what will cause her death. With you away from Coruscant and the Chancellor's influence the possibility will be put to rest." Corinne began. She could see Anakin's mulish nature trying to assert itself. "Think about it boy, when did these dreams start? After you spoke with the Chancellor and told him your fears. When did the Jedi council really start to distrust you? After you became friends, close friends, with Palpatine. He's at the heart of all of this. You must leave now. Tell no one you're leaving, just go. I'll deal with the council and the senate."

Anakin considered only a moment before he nodded and left. Corinne smiled, _Now Luke will be safe and happy. He'll know Leia and not have to worry over much. _She thought as she watched him leave. Corinne made her way to the training arena for a bit of saber practice and focus drills.

At first no one noticed her but as Corinne continued with her practice and meditation, knights and their Padawans gathered around to watch. All were amazed at the stranger knight's grace and apparent power. Before long, Corinne summoned the large case that she had brought with her. From within, she removed several objects and set them on the floor in front of her. Corinne had no idea that anyone was watching her as she gathered herself in preparation for this final test of herself. She knew she had to be ready to face down what was possibly the most dangerous of all the Sith that had ever or would ever exist. Sidious was the most powerful of the parasitic race and not so easy to kill even if the host bodies were fragile. Corinne looked over the objects she had removed from the case and set about drawing the Living Force to her. It would be this Living Force that would allow her to contain the chancellor's favorite weapon, the dark energy blasts.

"That was quite impressive. I have never seen anyone have command over the Force before." Master Brennan said. He was a mid-level master and was near to choosing his first Padawan.

"Thank you, master but I'm not really up to my usual." Corinne said. Now that she knew she was being watched, Corinne was able to draw on even more power to complete her preparations.

A whispered order sent a young initiate scrambling toward the council chambers to find one of the masters there. Corinne ignored everyone around her and slipped into a deep meditative state. By the time half the council arrived, the stranger knight was glowing a soft gold and hovering several meters off the training arena floor.

Obi-Wan was hot on the heels of Mace Windu as they made their way to the training arena. Obi-Wan had a sneaking suspicion he knew the reason for the uproar. "Oh Sith hells!" Obi-Wan muttered. He had sensed just how powerful she was and now the council is going to misinterpret that power as her being in league with the Sith. He skidded to a stop right behind Master Gallia, nearly bumping into her.

"Never have I seen such power in one so young. What could it mean?" an unknown knight said.

"I didn't think the Sith would be so brazen as to show themselves so casually." Mace said.

"What makes you think she's Sith?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No one but Sith could possibly command such power and flaunt it like that." Mace tried to justify. None of the newly gathered council members noticed that Corinne was back from her meditation and watching and listening to them until she spoke.

"So because someone has a greater command of the Force than you do, they are automatically labeled as Sith? It never occurred to any of you that, if you weren't so blinded by your need to cling to an out dated Code, that all of you could command such power. The kind of power that could actually put an end to Sidious and truly bring peace to the Republic. Truly pathetic, maybe I should let Order 66 stand. At least something good came from it." Corinne said.

"Wait, would you at least tell us what you plan to do?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm going to put an end to Sidious. He's at the heart of it all. If I can I'll start the destruct program and get rid of those damned clones. I'm sure Jango Fett was an incredible fighter but these clones have only one master and it's not the Republic."

"You can't be sure of that! We need them to fight the Droid army and the Trade Federation!" Master Poof said.

"And have them turn on you with a simple order, you must be kidding. With out the clones you'll have to go back to the negotiating table or face the destruction of the Republic. The clones are too dangerous to be allowed to exist."

"You can't be sure of any of this. The future is always in motion, it's impossible to accurately foretell the future." Mace thundered.

"Ordinarily that would be true but in this case … unfortunately if things go unchanged, I know exactly what's going to happen. Even with Skywalker safely out of the way things can still go bad." Corinne said absently. "I won't let that happen, too much is riding on my success."

Corinne then turned on the council members, "It's because of you and that damnable Code that the Order was destroyed! It was because of you that my mate lost his father before he could even get to know him. It was because of all of you that we suffered twenty three years of Palpatine and his horrors including Lord Vader. It ends now! Anakin is gone, Palpatine is going to figure this out soon and he is going to be pissed. He might set off Order 66 ahead of schedule. I would recommend that you clear out the Temple, especially the younglings, and warn all other Jedi to keep clear of the clones until otherwise instructed. I'll put Sidious down and his dreams of a Sith Empire will whither and die with him."

Corinne headed for the showers to clean up and change for her confrontation. "Could she be right? Is the Code so out dated that we've lost sight of what's right in front of us?" Adi Gallia asked.

"It's possible but I don't see how. Granted we always thought that the Sith was behind the Trade Federation and the Separatists but a Sith in the Senate itself, I don't see how." Mace said.

"Wouldn't that be just the kind of thing the Sith would do? Make people think they aren't what they appear to be? To have us underestimate them and give _them_ the advantage?" Master Yadel suggested.

"Possibly, we will have to look into this." Mace said.

At that moment Corinne came out of the locker room. She was wearing a strange mix of leather and fabric in various shades of black and grey. Corinne also had varying shade of the same black and grey covering her face and her hair pulled back out of the way and streaked with the same color pattern. She looked like a walking shadow. She had the same long hooded over robe that the other Jedi wore but hers was patched and worn looking. Yoda noticed that this strange knight was also carrying two light sabers and she had a blaster strapped to her right hip.

"No need for a blaster has a Jedi." Yoda said.

"Says you, the light saber is fine for a close in fight but it is damned inconvenient for a distance battle or dealing with droids like Grevious. I much prefer dealing with Astromech and Protocol droids than those from the Trade Federation and their battle droids." Corinne said.

"You look like a Shadow Wraith." Obi-Wan blurted out suddenly.

"And what know you of the Shadow Wraiths?" Yoda asked.

"Anakin was doing a report on obscure races a few years ago." Obi-Wan blushed at his mistake.

"They are excellent fighters, very Force sensitive. They were our greatest allies near the end of the war. I did learn quite a bit from them." Corinne said. "Perhaps you should consider incorporating their skills into your training regimen. Their stealth skills are unmatched by any other race in the galaxy." She offered off handedly. "Obi-Wan needs to go to Utapau and deal with General Grievous. The leaders of the Separatist are also there; unless you delay and ramble around in council then they'll be at Mustafar."

"Where are you going now?" Master Mundi asked.

"To do what I cam here to do. Clear out the temple, get the younglings and the Padawans out of here now!" Corinne shouted as she left the dumbfounded masters and knights behind.

Corinne used the shadows to make for the temple's landing platform to find the taxi that routinely went to the senate complex. She had to control her urge to hurry and possibly get caught and mess up her self set mission. Corinne knew this had to be done and she knew the chances were that she wasn't going to survive her encounter with the Sith Lord. _It's just a chance I've got to take. I can't let this opportunity pass by without even trying to put an end to a horrible war before it even starts._ Corinne mused.

Once she arrived at the senate office complex, Corinne moved through the shadows to a lift and made herself ready to deal with the emperor.

"Good afternoon, Chancellor." Corinne said.

Chancellor Palpatine was startled to hear a female voice; he was after all expecting Anakin to return. "I don't believe we have met before." the chancellor said. He looked around his office trying to find where the voice came from.

"Oh we have, but I suppose that it all depends on how you look at it." Corinne said. She drifted around the room in its shadows confusing the chancellor.

Anger seethed beneath the calm exterior. _How dare she presume she knows anything? What has she done with my apprentice? If she thinks she can keep Anakin from me,_ Palpatine thought.

"But I can and will keep him from you, Sidious. He knows what you've been doing to him. Anakin is gone, far out of your reach." Corinne taunted. She manipulated the lights causing them to blink and fade at random.

"He wouldn't dare walk away from the only chance to save his precious wife. He knows that without me she will die."

"That's where you're wrong. If he stayed she would die but without you she'll live. Even if you do find them, Anakin would kill you if you dared harm Padme'. But that doesn't matter, you won't be leaving this planet any time soon." she was trying to goad Palpatine into revealing himself. She twisted the lighting controls to mimic what she learned from her time with the Shadow Wraiths and then stepped into the faded light to reveal herself to the Chancellor. Corinne smirked as she watched Palpatine and Sidious fight for control.

That did it; Sidious finally lost control and ignited his red saber. He lunged for her but Corinne backed away and stepped to the side. She raised her hand and ignited her own saber. At the sight of it, Sidious backed off slightly. He had never seen a saber like hers before.

"I made it just for you. This one is designed to kill Sith." Corinne said.

The Chancellor's secretary heard the commotion and called for Senate Security and the Jedi temple, since apparently the one attacking the Supreme Chancellor was a Jedi.

The fight was on and for the moment Corinne and Sidious were evenly matched. Sabers sparked and hummed as they met in attack and defense. Office furniture was Force pushed out of the way of the combatants without even a conscious thought as Corinne and Sidious danced their deadly dance around each other.

Senate Security arrived in quick order but other than stand in the open hatchway, there was nothing they could do to interfere with the fight.

Even when the Jedi arrived they could not get passed whatever was blocking the door. They murmured to each other over the fight, commenting on the technique used by the fighters.

"I never would have believed it, the Chancellor, a Sith." Mace said when he caught sight of Sidious' face.

"Look at the saber the woman is using. I've never seen one like it." One of the Senate's security men said.

The 'blade' of the saber was a light absorbing black. It seemed as if it were sucking in all the energy that the Sith Lord was shooting at her. As the fight continued on in stalemate, Corinne got frustrated. She pushed the Sith Lord away from her and into the wall. She pulled out her blaster and shot the freak in the chest and then slowly approached him. Corinne knew he wasn't totally dead yet, there was one last thing she needed to do to insure the death of Sidious and the safety of the Republic.

"It's done now. There will be no more thoughts of genocide. It's time for you to return to the darkness of the abyss and leave the rest of us in peace." Corinne whispered just before separating Sidious's head from his body.

Needless to say the security team and the Jedi observers were upset at her apparent desecration of the Chancellor's body. The group as a whole fell through the hatchway when the force field collapsed and they all rushed to surround the stranger knight but had to back off quickly.

In his death throes, Palpatine/Sidious released a massive burst of Dark Force energy that Corinne absorbed. The burst didn't last too long and the body was still. Corinne stiffened as she felt the energy surge through her. She collapsed against the chancellor's desk trying to gather her own energy to deal with what she knew was coming.

"Why did you do that? He was dead with the blaster shot." MasterYaedell said.

"Palpatine was dead when Sidious took control finally but his body still lived. The blaster shot killed the body but in taking his head, I finally killed Sidious. That thing had been alive for centuries taking host after host to improve its position. At least it's done now; any that remain aren't near as strong as this one was and will be easily disposed of when they turn up."

Corinne trembled violently for a bit before she turned to face the Senate Security force. "Get rid of the body, don't worry about ceremony. If anyone says anything show them what happened here. It would be best to just burn the remains" she ordered absently. She finally stood away from the desk and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mace demanded. "You are going to explain yourself."

"Fine but not here." Corinne said. She knew the last energy blast did its damage. There wasn't much time and she didn't want to be in the Senate Complex when the end came. The air taxi deposited them at the Jedi Temple and Corinne headed for the Council Chambers, it had the best views of the city planet.

By the time they reached the council chambers, Corinne had removed the shadow mask that she used to taunt Sidious and let her hair down. The others following her could see that she was dragging and assumed that it was just because she put out too much energy in the fight with the Sith Lord. She walked over to one of the large windows and with her back to the rest of the room, Corinne sat down and watched the traffic zoom by.

"It's nice to see Coruscant so alive. The last time I saw it, most of the upper levels were in ruins and the Underworld had all but collapsed." She said absently. "Ask your questions, secretes are no longer necessary, except for Anakin's safety." She could feel the Force calling to her, calling her home.

"Where is young Skywalker anyway?" Master Gallia asked.

"He's with his wife and looking after my children. No I will not tell you where he is. You've hurt him far too much as it is, I won't let you guilt him into coming back to be censured for his loving someone." Corinne said. "Some of us need those attachments to keep us grounded in the Light of the Force. To arbitrarily decide that all attachments are bad and would eventually lead to the dark is so screwed up."

"It has always been the way of the Jedi. Attachments, passion, emotion, we set aside all those to best serve the Force." Obi-Wan said.

"And see where that has led to. You were on the verge of extinction. The Sith was at your back door and you had no idea. Anakin had been plagued by nightmares of losing Padme' but because of your attitudes he couldn't come to you and turned to the chancellor. You saw what he was. If Anakin had been there the Order would be dead, this temple would be a smoking ruin and all the younglings would be dead, the Jedi would be extinct. The chancellor would then become the Emperor and turn the Senate against the Jedi and we would be hunted and hated throughout the galaxy." Corinne said.

Yoda considered this strange woman for a bit before approaching her. There was something odd about her now that concerned him. "About yourself and why came you here you will tell us." He said.

"I am Corinne Ogotha Skywalker. Obviously I am Jedi like the rest of you. I came here from twenty-five years in the future. The Rebellion had ended two years previously. So many were lost to that beast's madness."

"What caused the war?" a nameless master asked.

"Sidious's lust for power and control. Many nonhuman/humanoid races were wiped out. The Jedi were slaughtered just as the wars with the Trade Federation was put to an end with the destruction of Viceroy Gunray and the other leaders on Mustafar. Grevious was killed on Utapau and the clones turned on the Jedi with the issue of Order 66. And it all began because you couldn't take the time to save one woman from a life of slavery and bring her to freedom along with her son. That's what started Anakin on his path to destruction. But it doesn't matter now. Anakin is safe, the emperor is dead the clones should be easily dealt with and the younglings will grow up and keep the Order alive." Corinne said. She knew her strength was fading.

"Going home you knew you would not didn't you?" Yoda asked. He had been unusually silent through out this entire mess.

"I kinda hoped I would but I wasn't counting on it." Corinne said. "It's kinda funny if you think about it. My children, Devon and Rahsean, will be raised by their grandparents and grow up with their father and aunt."

Corinne tried to laugh at her half hearted quip but ended up coughing up blood. "Well shoot, that son of a bitch really did a number on me didn't he?"

"The Healers we should call. Hurt you are." Yoda said in his peculiar way of speaking.

"There's nothing they can do. That energy surge tore me up inside, it's only a matter of time now. Besides I'd rather stay here and watch the traffic than be stuck with a bunch of Healers poking me over something they can't fix."

Obi-Wan was fidgeting where he stood. There was something about the young woman that drew him to her, though he was trying to fight it. He finally gave in and sat down with her. Corinne leaned into his embrace and relaxed somewhat.

"It's nice to know that someone has some sense." She said. "Luke and I were so much in love but I had to do this. I could always tell that he missed the father he never really knew till near the end. Owen Lars was a total ass and treated Luke like shit." Corinne rambled. Her breath hitched as the pain overwhelmed her for a bit.

Obi-Wan looked back at the other members of the Jedi Council helplessly. He could feel death approaching. There were so many questions they wanted to ask, so many things about the future they needed to know to change things but every one of those questions froze in their collective throats.

"The future I came from no longer matters. Stop the clones … rethink the Code … you must change and adapt with the times." Corinne whispered, her voice fading with her strength.

Her body shivered as the cold creped through her, death was close. "Whoever said there is no death only the Force is an idiot." Corinne said. Her voice was so filled with pain it hurt everyone that heard her. She looked up at Yoda and Mace, "Make things better, so no one has to choose. It's long past time that things change all over."

"Look it to it, we will. Slowly change things do, much discussion there will be." Yoda said.

"Don't discuss it in committee, they never get things done. Search your soul and the Force; you'll see that I'm right." Corinne panted.

She shuddered and gasped a few times. Her glazed eyes met Obi-Wan's briefly, though they would haunt the young knight for ages after. Finally her body gave in and slowly vanished from sight.

**The End**

Epilogue

At the very moment Corinne Skywalker passed into the Force, a beeping sounded over the comgear Anakin brought with him from Coruscant. She didn't recognize where the signal was coming from.

"Anakin! Something's going on with that communicator you brought." Padme' said.

Just as he walked into the room, a holographic image appeared. They both recognized Corinne's image.

_"Padme', Anakin, if this image is playing then I succeed in what I came here to do. It also means that I must ask you to watch over Devon and Rahsean, raise them as your own. Do not worry for me; I'm sure we'll run into each other at some point." Corinne began._

_Her holographic image gazed lovingly at both Anakin and Padme' for a few moments. "I'm sure you are wondering why a total stranger would take such a risk as time travel to help two total strangers. While I had never met you Padme' until I came to Coruscant, I ran into Anakin the hard way. All I'll say about it is that I came here to stop a great tragedy to both the Jedi Order and the Republic. The Sith took control of the Senate and made it an Empire. We spent years fighting that sick son of a bitch. Through two Death Stars and millions of dead, we finally brought and end to the nightmare that was Palpatine and Lord Vader at the Battle of Endor." Corinne explained._

_Corinne's image gazed lovingly at them for a moment before speaking again. "Luke and I faced our worst nightmare and greatest test that night. We both had to stop our fathers from further destroying the galaxy. I won't go into the circumstances behind the creation of Lord Vader since it no longer matters. Lord Vader did die that night but Anakin, you came back to your son. I wasn't that lucky. My father was consumed by the Sith that took him over so I guess what I really killed wasn't my father anymore but a Sith monster. I don't know what the Order is going to do now but I hope my last words to them have them thinking about the way things are and where they want them to go." The holographic image stopped there for a moment._

_"Enough of all that sadness and darkness stuff. Within the capsule that the twins were resting is a computerized model of the light saber I used to kill the Sith Lord. It took Alliance science teams years to come up with the right design, power core, and focus crystals to be able to absorb Sith energy and actually kill one of them. It will be of use if the Sith ever try anything stupid again. I must go now or the others will figure out what I'm attempting. All I ask of you now is to watch over yourselves and the children. Make sure you have more babies, don't let Luke, Leia, Devon, and Rahsean grow up alone. You two have far too much love to give. Let your love guide you and nothing can stop you."_ Corinne's image stared at them for a moment longer then faded away.

Needless to say both were stunned at the revelation. Padme' suddenly grimaced but soon smiled, the babies were kicking her. She reached for Anakin's real hand and placed it where she could feel the kicks. Anakin couldn't help but smile at the life under his hand.

This was a new beginning for them and their children. They would make the most of it.

This is the end for real this time!


End file.
